Find a guy who
by FadedScribbles
Summary: Find a guy who calls you beautiful, instead of hot, who lies watching the stars and listening to your heartbeat... Spamano, one-shot


I found a cute quote that led to create this. I love Spamano to bits, this is my first time writing it. T3T Please tell me how I did.

APH (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

"Hey Lovi~"

"What do you want, bastard?"

"I think you look beautiful!" Spain stood there grinning that stupid grin, while Romano just stared at him in disbelief.

_Find a guy who says you're beautiful, instead of hot._

Romano flipped his cell-phone shut, hanging up on that stupid idiot. It suddenly started to vibrate again, causing the Italian to shriek, (which he'll never admit) and flip it back open.

"Ciao?"

"Hola Lovinito~!"

_Who calls you back when you hang up on him._

Both Romano and Spain lay side by side in the cool grass, gazing up at the night sky. It was endlessly filled with milky white stars and constellations.

Spain lifted his head and positioned so it was laying on Romano's chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Spain grinned, "Listening to your heart."

_Who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat._

Romano woke up from his siesta and quickly spotted Spain sitting next to him just watching him with all his attention.

"You look so cute when you're asleep, Lovi~!"

Lovino quickly blushed and yelled, "Dumbass!"

"Aw, you look like a tomato!" Romano swiftly head butted Spain, sending him gasping for breathe.

_Or will stay awake just to watch you sleep._

Antonio wrapped his arms around Romano, holding him close. Romano tried to pull away put was held in the strong grasp. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the others forehead. Antonio then moved on to kissing Romano on each cheek, and then on the lips, before letting him go.

"What the hell was that for?" Romano was as red as, dare I say it, a tomato.

_Wait for the boy who kisses your forehead._

Spain picked up his trusty guitar and strummed a few notes before calling Romano into the room.

Romano was wearing grey sweatpants, and no shirt. "What the is it now?"

"Can you dance for me?"

"What?"

"Dance the tarantella for me?"

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Please~?"

"…"

"Pretty, pretty, please, for Boss~?"

"Fine, lets get this over with."

Antonio happily smiled, and quickly started to strum the notes on the guitar, waiting for Romano to join in with his dancing. Romano joined in, matching the movements with their music counterparts, closing his eyes in concentration and joy. But after a while, he noticed something.

The music had stopped.

Romano peeked out of his eye and immediately stopped dancing. The fucking tomato bastard had a goddamn video camera and was videotaping HIM of all things.

Romano quickly head butted him where it really hurt.

"Vaffenculo!"

_Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats._

"Hey, Spain! Who's the pretty boy?" Gilbert and Francis were bounding towards Antonio and Romano.

Antonio held Romano's hand, despite being in the company of his friends.

"This is my Lovi~!"

"Don't call me that!" Romano tried to pry his hand from Spain's grip.

_Who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. _

"Romano, are you okay?" Antonio looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Romano coughed.

"You don't sound fine with that cough. And you look even redder then a tomato!" Spain exclaimed. He pressed his hand against Romano's forehead.

"You're burning up, Lovi!"

"I said I was fine!"

"Romano Vargas," Romano tensed. It was never good to get both first name and last name said in that tone. "You are not fine, you are sick and you are going to rest and recover. I love you, and I'm very lucky to have you. I don't want you to get even more sick and die!" Spain frowned and pushed Romano back into the bed, pulling the covers to his chin.

Romano stared at him. "I'm not going to die from a cold, you dumbass!"

"But I care about you, I never want to see you hurt!"

"Okay, then let me go to sleep! I won't get better with you talking your ass off!"

Spain was momentarily stunned, before smiling widely. He crawled in next to Romano and snuggled into his side.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want Lovi to get lonely!"

"S-shut up!"

_One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you. _

Romano looked ahead, and saw the Bad Touch Trio turn to stare at him. He tensed his shoulders and sighed. He walked closer, and he could hear Antonio excitedly whisper, "That's him!"

Gilbert and Francis exchanged looks and smiled.

"Lovi, I'm so glad you could come!" Antonio bounced over, quickly enveloping Romano in a hug, rubbing his cheek against the other's.

"Get off me, you asshole!" Romano pushed Antonio off, but was blushing.

"Aw, you look like a tomato~!"

"S-shut up!"

_The one who turns to his friends and says, 'That's him.'_

_

* * *

_

This was not supposed to be so long. It was only meant to be one page, but it somehow turned into three! I hope you liked this as much as I had fun writing it!


End file.
